


I'm Going To Embarrass You I.

by Little_Miss_Smuttsicle



Series: I'm Going To Embarrass You. [1]
Category: JacksepticeyeRPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Gags, Handcuffs, Hot Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Watchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle/pseuds/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is revving to go as always, he calls up Jack to come over. Jack is always nervous but curious to see what Mark has up his sleeve. Last time they met like this, Mark told him he would embarrass him, as a challenge to the embarrassment he gave him the last time. What is Mark up to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Going To Embarrass You I.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to "Can You Do Me A Favour?". A sequel was requested and I hope the person who wrote to me, likes this :).

                The phone rang and Jack sprung up from the couch to grab his phone. He looked at the screen and up popped Marks’ name. He was excited to hear from Mark but nervous all the same, who knows what this man is up to this time...

                “Hey Mark.” Jack answered the phone.

                “Hey, I want you to come over.” Mark said.

                “Uh, okay when?” Jack asked.

                “Now... please.”

                “Ok ok I will shower then head out.”

                “Alright, see you soon.”

                “Bye.”

                _Uh oh, what does he want now? What trouble did he get into this time? Or what trouble am I going to be in?_ Jack gulped and put the phone down, heading into the bathroom to take a shower. He finished washing and got dressed; he fixed himself up not too fancy but wanted to put effort in looking nice.

                Jack headed out and drove his way to Marks’ place. He was playing over scenarios in his mind about what Mark could possibly want, this man was nuts and Jack knew it all too well. They went through crazy and back and nothing could possibly surprise him that Mark could have up his sleeves...right? He reached Marks’ place and got out of the car. _Here goes nothing; this could be the first day of the rest of my life or the last day of my life.... I guess we will see what happens._

                He headed up the driveway and reached the porch. Before Jack could ring the bell, Mark opened the door. There stood Mark looking a little off, this only worried Jack more. Not a bad vibe could be felt but something funny and this definitely made Jack nervous. _What evil plan does Mark have today? He wants to take over the world? He wants me to help him hide a body? He wants to rob 7-11? Every day with him is a new adventure....I guess I couldn’t trade him for the world, I do admire his spontaneity._

“Hey Jack, glad you decided to show.” Mark hugged him, holding him close.

                “Hey, I decided why not?” Jack could feel Marks’ grasp tighten and his breathing heighten. _Is he high? Drunk? What’s wrong with him.....?_

“Good. I was up for some fun today.” Mark smirked, pulling away from Jack. He took him by the hand and pulled him in the house.

                “Oh? What did you have in mind? Gokarting? Laser Tag? Paintball?” Jack followed Mark closing the door behind him.

                “No nothing like that.” Mark responded.

                “Okay?”           

                “Come with me.” Mark pulled Jack up the stairs.

                _Oh no..... the last time we went upstairs.... Am I even ready for this kinda thing once more?! Last time he warned me, “wait until I see you again.” That was always said in a way that he would think, “Just try me, see what I can do.” compared to the previous times. I couldn’t even imagine what goes through his head, when he’s alone and thinking of me. I know how crazy MY thoughts get when I think of him..._

“Mark....”

                “Wait.”

                They entered into the lounge (upstairs living room). Mark got Jack in the room and turned to him. Mark had a smile on his face that could make you shake in your boots. This made Jack tremble but with a bit of excitement and curiosity. He stood there before Mark, blush tinted his cheeks. _Mark always made me nervous, there was something about him that was so mysterious and that always got me excited._

                “I recall the last time I saw you Jack.” Mark started.

                “Oh?”

                “It got me so excited and I needed to see you again.”

                “Oh Mark I-“

                “Shhh.” Mark touched Jacks’ lips with his finger and Jacks’ eyes shifted trying to avoid his glance.

                Mark took Jacks’ face in his hand and pulled his chin up and kissed him deeply. They began making out and Mark ran his hand down Jacks’ little body, gripping his waist and pulling him in close.

                “So what exactly are you getting at?” Jack asked.

                Mark kissed along his neck, up to his ear and spoke firmly but softly. “I’m going to embarrass you.”

                Jack said nothing, chills ran down his spine. He remembered the last time they were together, he had told Mark he was embarrassed by his words and Mark of course took this as a challenge to prove what he could do.

                Jack had no words, as Mark ran his hands down his’ body. He rubbed against his lower abdomen and that got Jack excited, Marks’ wandering hands made him melt. They continued to make out roughly and they undid each others’ jeans. Jack felt his jeans tighten and he held his breath, he rubbed against Marks’ bulge feeling it lightly throb against his palm.

                “Holy fuck.” Jack muttered.

                “Ya, I told you I was excited thinking about you. You always know how to make me rock hard.” Mark smirked. He took Jack by the hand and guided him to the window seat and had him sit. Mark kneeled down in front of Jack and massaged his dick before pulling it out of his boxers.      

                Little groans escaped him and Mark looked up and laughed smiling. He took Jack in his mouth and stroked with one hand.

                “mmmmmmm” Jack moaned running his fingers through Marks’ hair.

                Mark continued sucking, taking more of Jack in his mouth. He sucked harder and cupped Jacks’ balls in his hand and played with them.

                “Oh fuck Mark!” He tugged on Marks’ hair, thrusting down his throat. Mark began to gag and this turned them both on. Mark sped up and so did Jack.

                “Yes! Gag on it! Fuck!”

                Jack began shaking, the tension was building up. Mark felt Jack grow in his mouth, as he twitched. At that moment Mark slowed down and stopped, pulling out.

                “Nooo! Mark!” Jacks mouth fell open and he was dying for Mark to continue, “Please!”

                “Just you wait.” Mark stood up and stretched his legs, “stand up.”  

                Jack rose and Mark spun him around, having Jacks’ back to him. Mark quickly ran into the other room and returned with the lube.

Mark came up behind him and bent him over, pressing Jack up against the window.

                “Mark! I don’t want anyone to see us!” Jack cried out.

                “Shhhhh. It’s okay, no one will see.”

                “It’s the middle of the day and-“

                Mark lubed up his dick and quickly stuck it deep inside Jack, fucking him nice and slow. His deep strokes turned into faster and harder ones. He held Jacks arms behind him and his faced pressed against the glass.

                “Mark!!” Jack cried out unable to pull away, he was moaning loudly and he couldn’t control it, “please Mark touch me!”

                “Aww Jack you want to play with you? That’s awfully greedy.”

                “Please!”

                “Welll.... only because you said please.” Mark reached around and grabbed Jacks’ hard dick and began jerking it off.

                “Fuck yes yes yes yes!!” Jacks legs’ shook with pleasure, he peeled his cheek from the window and at that moment Jacks’ eyes widened.

                Mark noticed the mood shift and smirked, he leaned to look out the window. There standing on the sidewalk were two of Marks’ neighbours, two young women a little older than him. They were walking by and had not yet noticed the guys’ participating in their sexual escapades, against the window.

                “Mark no! There are people outside!” Jacks’ face turned red.    

“They haven’t noticed us, its fine.” Mark kept fucking harder and faster.

                “But Mark what if they-“

                “Shhh! Keep quiet then and they won’t see you.” Mark let go of Jacks’ dick and moved his hand to around Jacks’ throat. He lightly choked him as he got balls deep.

                “Oh fuck fuck fuck!” Jack bit his lip trying to control himself but he could not contain his screams.

                At that moment Jack hadn't noticed the two girls from outside had then stopped and caught them out of the corner of their eyes. They both turned and looked at Jack and Mark.

                “Oh seems you spoke too soon Jack, they are looking over here.” Mark laughed.

                “Oh no Mark! I can’t let them see me like this!” Jack turned his face away and his cheeks had gone bright red.

                “Too bad huh, I’m going to fuck you senseless and they are free to watch.” Mark smirked, going faster and harder.

                “Mark please!”

                “Please what? Fuck you harder? Okay.” Mark picked up speed and got rougher as he went.

                Jack couldn’t look, he stared down and away from the window. “I don’t want them to see me, I can’t! Mmmmmm FUCK FUCK FUCK!”

                “I told you Jack, I’m going to embarrass you. I wasn’t kidding you know.” He pounded harder, still holding Jacks’ throat.

                Mark watched the women, still standing on the sidewalk gawking at the sight. Both of these women were always head over heels for Mark and he knew it, he also knew these women would just LOVE Jack if they met him, funny they had to meet him like this. The one woman held her face, she also was embarrassed to have seen them and the other woman was thrilled and indefinitely excited by the whole thing.

                “See they love it. They just love watching me fuck you. You like being watched?”

                “Yes! Yes I like being watched!” Jack choked out, he turned his head slightly and saw the women; the one waved and smiled the other still hiding her face, peaking at them in nervousness. Jack waved back, trying not to make too much direct eye contact with either of them.

                “Fuck yes! Take me! I will fuck you so hard, even they will feel it.” Mark laughed, going harder.

                “MMMMMMMMMMARRRKKK!” Jack cried out, cumming on instant. He couldn’t bear to look at them. Though both ladies now were staring, they watched Jack cum.

                “Oh look at that. You’ve made a mess; I know for sure they loved that.” Mark kept fucking him, picking up more speed.

                Jack could feel himself stretching out and he screamed. He was about to burst at the seams and he felt like cumming again already.

                “Mark! I feel like cumming again!” Jack cried.

                “No not yet. You just came, I wanna torture you some more.” Mark guided his hand up from Jacks’ throat to his mouth and covered it. Jacks’ muffled screams escaped and Mark kept going. The one woman bit her lip, likely to be dreaming she was in Jacks’ place.

                “You cum again, before I do and I will punish you. Don’t think I won’t.” Mark hissed.

                Jack thrashed about but nodded his head. He tried so hard to control himself but he could no longer. Jack came again, making a huge mess.

                “Uh oh. You didn’t just do what I think you did.” Mark leaned in whispering in Jacks’ ear, getting deeper.

                Jack gulped and felt Mark slow down. Mark then stopped and pulled out. Jack collapsed on the seat, against the window. The women were huddled together, on edge waiting for Marks’ next move.

                Mark went into the other room and returned with a pair of handcuffs. “Don’t think I’m done with you just yet, especially after you went against me.”

                “Mark I’m sorry! I’ll make it up to you!” Jack apologized.

                “You can make it up to me now.” Mark laughed and cuffed Jacks’ hands together, pulling him back up and bending him back over. Mark removed his shirt and stuffed it in Jacks’ mouth.

                “If it gets too much stick up two fingers okay?”

                Jack nodded his head and Mark came back up behind him. He lubed up once more and stuck his rock hard dick back inside Jack. Both of them cried out, Jack was tight again and Mark loved this more than anything. Mark grew so turned on that he pulled Jack into him, he firmly bit Jacks’ back. This made Jack scream and buck.

                “This time do not cum yet! You will take me and finish when I finish. If you cum again, you will wish you could take it back. I PROMISE.” Mark hissed again, fucking Jack harder and deeper.

                Jacks’ toes curled and he was so helpless and unable to move. His body began convulsing and he came again. Jack started panicking, shaking his head with worry, he was sorry.

                “Oh my, today you just really want me to punish you, don’t you?” Mark got up on the seat behind Jack and opened the window.

                Jack tried to hide his shame, he didn’t want the women to see him and hear him. They already saw so much though and Mark was just putting the icing on the cake. The two women still standing there, noticed the window open and the one grabbed the arm of the other and squeezed.

                “Hello ladies!” Mark called out to them, as he continued to pound Jack roughly from behind.

                “H.... hi Mark.” The one woman waved up to them. Her face was so shocked and embarrassed but still there they both stood.

                Mark removed the shirt from Jacks’ mouth and he gasped for air.           

He went back to fucking him harder and deeper. Jack tried to keep his noises in but they escaped him. He knew they could hear him outside; he was blushing so hard he could explode.

                “Awww what’s the matter? You don’t want them to hear me tear you up from the inside?”

                “Mark please! Don’t say things like that!” Jack cried.

                “Well, we don’t want to disappoint them do we? Maybe we should call them in.” Mark suggested.         

                The one woman’s ear perked up and the two looked at each other and began whispering and giggling.

                Jack couldn’t tell if Mark was kidding or not but he didn’t want to find out. He was tired and stretched and couldn’t take anymore. Mark kept fucking him rough and feeling Marks’ hand back around his throat got him going again but he knew he could not cum.

                Mark fucked harder and faster, going deeper he was about to explode.

“Fuck yes yes yes yes yes! Fuck! Take me deep inside you!” Mark cried out, he began to twitch and he then came inside Jack. Both of them cried out a final time before Jack collapsed forward. Mark pulled out and sat next to him.

“Hey ladies! You wanna come clean this up.” Mark laughed calling to them.

“Sure, your boytoy is a cutie.” The one said.

“Great job Mark, we approve.” The other added.

“Thanks a lot! Maybe one time you two can join us.” Mark said.

“Maybe we will take you up on that offer Mr. Fischbach.” The one woman said waving.

They went on their way and disappeared out of sight. Mark turned to Jack, sprawled out looking completely spent. He picked Jack up and took him off to his bed, to let him rest. Mark got into bed next to him and cuddled him close.

                “You’re fucking nuts.” Jack choked out his exhausted words.

                “I’m fucking nuts for you.” Mark kissed him deeply.

                Jack laughed a little, wrapping his arms’ around Mark. “You really meant what you proposed to them?”

                Mark smirked raising a brow, “We will see Jack, we will see.”


End file.
